Are we there yet?
by RabbitHole
Summary: Coś, co nigdy się nie wydarzy, choć bardzo bym tego chciała. Czyli Kurtofsky w małym wydaniu.


Mówią, że dom to nie miejsce, tylko stan ducha.  
>Może więc bezdomni, to tak naprawdę ci, którzy samych siebie nie potrafią odnaleźć.<br>Nie chcą może.

***  
>- Hummel, chcę z tobą pogadać…<br>Dave spojrzał w lustro i potrząsnął głową.  
>Nie. Tak nie pasowało. Znów otworzył usta.<br>- Humme… Cholera. Inaczej.  
>Westchnął i spróbował raz jeszcze:<br>- Kurt, masz chwilkę?  
>Tak. Tak było lepiej.<br>Tylko co dalej?  
>„Kurt, masz chwilkę? Mam zamiar ogłosić światu, że jestem gejem, cieszysz się?" „Kurt, załóżmy razem szkolne stowarzyszenie homoseksualistów, jestem gotowy."<br>„Kurt, jestem gejem, ty jesteś gejem…"  
>Zamrugał.<br>To ostatnie niemal brzmiało jak oferta…  
>Spojrzał raz jeszcze w lustro i zamarł. Nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.<br>Użył TEGO słowa.  
>Słowa, którego bał się jak ognia, słowa, przez które krztusił się, kiedy przypadkowo widział je w porannej gazecie, albo kiedy słyszał je w telewizji. Słowa, które zazwyczaj wypowiadał z pogardą, o ile w ogóle go używał.<br>Słowa, którego nie bał się używać Kurt.  
>Gej.<br>Tak, to prawda, wciąż nie dałby rady powiedzieć tego na głos. Wyszukał kiedyś nawet w Internecie każdy możliwy zamiennik dla tego słowa, żeby tylko nie stosować tego konkretnego. Nie, żeby w ogóle miał wtedy zamiar. Wyraz ten wzbudzał w nim, bowiem dziwną panikę. A kiedy Dave się czegoś bał, reagował złością i agresją. Kurt miał okazję się przekonać…  
>Kurt.<br>Tak bardzo go nienawidził.  
>A raczej, myślał, że go nienawidzi.<br>Początkowo sam tego nie rozumiał.  
>Nie był nawet w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy to się zaczęło.<br>Otóż Kurt zawsze przyciągał spojrzenia. Nawet, kiedy on sam nie mówił o sobie, jako o osobie o innej orientacji, wszyscy to od dawna podejrzewali. Jasne, niektórych to obrzydzało. Jasne, w niektórych wzbudzało to agresję. Czasami obydwie rzeczy na raz. Tylko nielicznych nic to nie obchodziło.  
>Nikt jednak nie reagował tak jak Dave.<br>Sam nie umiał nazwać swoich emocji. Tak trudno pomylić jest złość ze strachem. I jedno, i drugie rozsadza żyły, przyćmiewa umysł. A ludzie dodatkowo mają tę dziwną cechę, że naraz potrafią odczuwać emocje, które teoretycznie są ze sobą sprzeczne. Dave tego nienawidził.  
>I wtedy coś wydarzyło się w szatni.<br>Coś pękło, coś kliknęło w głowie.  
>Delikatne usta na jego ustach, protest, strach, złość.<br>Dave nigdy nie zapomni tego, co czuł po tym pocałunku z Kurtem.  
>Choć czasem tak bardzo, tak rozpaczliwie chciał.<br>Ale przynajmniej, choć na trochę poczuł ulgę. Bo przynajmniej wiedział, co się dzieje, nawet, jeżeli bał się to powiedzieć na głos. Wiedział już, że to nie złość nie pozwala mu myśleć. Że ta agresja tak naprawdę była strachem.  
>I wtedy zobaczył Kurta z tym drugim chłopakiem.<br>Ciemne włosy, oczy, wyprasowany mundurek, czarujące spojrzenie. Nie, żeby Dave zwrócił na to jakąś szczególną uwagą, a skąd. I to nie tak, że był zakochany w Kurcie. Naprawdę nie. Czy nie był jednak zazdrosny? Był. Bo to nie było sprawiedliwe. To nie było sprawiedliwe, że były osoby, którym bycie… innymi, przychodziło tak łatwo. To nie było sprawiedliwe, że oni mieli siebie nawzajem, a on nie miał nikogo.  
>Podobnie jak niesprawiedliwym był fakt, że Dave na zawsze miał pozostać czarnym charakterem w tej historii.<br>Westchnął.  
>Jakie to miało znaczenie?<p>

***  
>Mówią, że czasem wystarczy tylko otworzyć usta i zamknąć oczy.<br>Prześlizgnąć się przez czas, jak krople deszczu po szybie.  
>Nie docenisz przecież ciszy, jeśli nie usłyszysz krzyku.<br>Może kiedyś w drodze ewolucji, zanikną myśli, a zostaną tylko języki.  
>Może tego nam właśnie potrzeba.<p>

***  
>Chwycił swoją torbę i wyszedł z szatni. Już od paru dni ćwiczył to, co miał zamiar powiedzieć Kurtowi, nigdy jednak nie natrafiała się okazja do rozmowy. A może po prostu Dave to sobie wmawiał, rozgrzeszał się w ten sposób.<br>I być może dlatego los zdecydował się spłatać mu figla.  
>Ledwie wyszedł zza załomu korytarza, kiedy wpadł na kogoś z hukiem. Po podłodze rozsypał się stos papierów. Osoba, która je niosła, musiała się bardzo spieszyć, inaczej nie uderzyłaby w Dave'a z takim rozpędem.<br>Osobą tą okazał się być Kurt.  
>- Cholera – zaklął chłopak pod nosem. Zamiast zacząć zbierać papiery, po prostu westchnął i przesunął palcami po włosach. Uniósł wzrok i posłał Dave'owi dziwne spojrzenie – ni to błagalne, ni to zacięte. Dave zrozumiał, że Kurt zazwyczaj nie prosi nikogo o pomoc. Bez słowa, w cichej zgodzie, zaczęli zbierać papiery. Cisza była bardzo niezręczna. Nie rozmawiali w końcu ze sobą od tego pamiętnego balu.<br>- Wracasz z treningu? – odezwał się Kurt po chwili.  
>Dave skinął głową.<br>- Tak. Niezły wycisk.  
>- Robiłeś okrążenia? - Delikatny uśmiech. Kiedy Dave zmarszczył brwi, Kurt dodał:<br>- Finn już dawno wrócił do domu. Dlatego pytam.  
>- Och - Dave uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. - Tak. Tak, robiłem okrążenia… Tak właśnie było. A ty? Co tu robisz?<br>Kurt westchnął, po czym wywrócił oczami.  
>- Rachel kazała porozwieszać mi po szkole zachęty do dołączenia chóru. Sama je zrobiła. Większość mówi z grubsza o tym samym „Dołącz do gwiazdy i pław się w moim blasku" – roześmiał się cicho. – Wiszę jej przysługę, więc nie oceniam. Ale Blaine miał rację, powi…<br>- To prawda, że ten hob… Blaine… przenosi się tutaj? – przerwał mu nagle Dave, powtarzając zasłyszaną plotkę.  
>Kurt spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.<br>- Zastanawia się nad tym – przyznał po chwili. – Nie wiem tylko czy to dobry pomysł…  
>- Dlaczego?<br>Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Na początku sam na niego naciskałem tej sprawie… Ale teraz sobie myślę, że może Dalton jest dla niego lepsze. On tu nie pasuje.<br>Westchnął, wziął od Dave plik papierów i uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyciągnął w jego stronę jedną kartkę.  
>- Może powinieneś spróbować? Nie słyszałem jak śpiewasz i nie wiem czy reszta grupy szybko by cię zaakceptowała, ale…<br>- Jestem gotowy – wypalił nagle Dave. Kolejnej okazji mógł przecież nie dostać.  
>Kurt zamrugał.<br>- Gotowy na co? – zapytał ostrożnie.  
>Dave odwrócił wzrok.<br>- Żeby przyznać, że jestem… No wiesz. Inny.  
>Kurt patrzył na niego przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i niemal klasnął w ręce z radości. Widząc to Dave, natychmiast dodał:<br>- Zanim się za bardzo podekscytujesz, Hum… Kurt. Nie jestem gotowy na rozwieszanie po szkole tęczowych flag i udział w paradach równości. Ale…. – wzruszył ramionami. - Pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć.  
>Kurt po prostu patrzył na niego, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem na ustach. Przez moment nic nie mówił.<br>- Więc na co jesteś gotowy? – odezwał się w końcu.  
>Dave wsadził ręce do kieszeni.<br>-Nie wiem. Ale tak sobie pomyślałem… Na razie nie jestem na to gotowy, ale… Czy ty… Kiedy mówiłeś ojcu…  
>Chłopak nieśmiało poklepał go po ramieniu.<br>- Hej, powoli. Na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Najważniejsze jest to, że w ogóle rozważasz przyznanie się do bycia gejem – wywrócił oczami widząc, że Dave mimowolnie skrzywił się na to słowo, ale nie skomentował tego. – To dobry początek, Dave. Może w końcu… Pewnego dnia, nie mówię, że jutro… Uda ci się zaakceptować siebie. Być szczęśliwym.  
>Dave zacisnął usta.<br>- Dlaczego to robisz? Nigdy cię o to nie zapytałem… Dlaczego jesteś taki miły? Dlaczego chcesz mi pomagać?  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się znowu, nieco smutno, nieco sentymentalnie. Trochę dziwacznie.<br>- Bo pamiętam jak to było się bać – powiedział powoli. - Nienawidzić siebie. Być nieszczęśliwym. I wiem, że cokolwiek złego człowiek by nie zrobił, nikt na to nie zasługuje… To poniekąd twoja kara Dave, choć uważam, że jest zbyt surowa. Bo tu nikt nie może ci pomóc, poza tobą samym.  
>- Nie chcę być taki, Kurt.<br>- Wiem – uśmiech znikł. – Wiem. Ale potem jest lepiej. Zaufaj mi.  
>Nie zauważyli nawet jak blisko siebie się znaleźli. A może inaczej – Dave doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Mierzył i nadzorował uważnie każdy milimetr dzielący go od tych hipnotyzujących, niebieskich oczu. Kurt jednak patrzył na niego jak w transie, zupełnie nieobecny, a jednocześnie tak boleśnie realny. W tak różnych sytuacjach byli blisko siebie. Szatnia, drzwi klasy, korytarz. Złość, żal, sympatia. I tylko ten dystans się zmieniał. Błękitne oczy pozostawały takie same i Dave za każdym razem trzymał się ich, jakby ich łagodny wyraz mógł go powstrzymać przed wszystkim, co w sobie zwalczał. I czasem jeszcze emocje w nich się zmieniały. Złość, strach, zaskoczenie i… to uczucie teraz, którego nazwać nie potrafił i być może wcale nie chciał.<br>Tak blisko, przez tak długi czas jeszcze nie byli nigdy.  
>- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że ci wybaczam – zauważył Kurt i zamknął na moment oczy. Dave był wdzięczny, że to zrobił, bo czuł, że nie może patrzeć w nie zbyt długo. – Bo może nigdy tak naprawdę nie czułem, że powinienem. Ale teraz, Dave…<br>Krok w przód.  
>Uniesione powieki.<br>Blask niebieskich oczu.  
>- Żałuję, że tego nie zrobiłem. Może wtedy… Może wtedy byłoby ci łatwiej ze wszystkim. Nie pomyślałem o tym.<br>Pół kroku.  
>- Więc chcę, żebyś wiedział… Że nie mam ci za złe. I nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałem, a nawet jeśli, to może tylko przez chwilę. Dlatego nigdy cię nie wydałem. I dlatego teraz wciąż tu stoję.<br>Dave odchrząknął. Chciał przerwać ten moment, dziwnie niezręczny i przyjemny zarazem, bo gdzieś tam w środku tak bardzo chciał, żeby trwał jak najdłużej.  
>- Przepraszam, że wtedy uciekłem, Kurt – powiedział. – Wiesz…<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
>- Już dość się naprzepraszałeś. Zresztą… To ja przepraszam. Zawsze tylko na wszystkich naciskam… - westchnął. - Na Finna, na ciebie, na Blaine'a…<br>Dave dziwnie się poczuł wśród tych imion. Jakby coś tu nie pasowało. Przypominało mu to ćwiczenie, które często pojawia się w podręcznikach dla dzieci – znajdź niewłaściwy wyraz w zbiorze i podkreśl go.  
>Nie pasować może tylko jeden.<br>- Czy to znaczy, że możemy być… przyjaciółmi? – zapytał.  
>Uśmiech Kurta poszerzył się nieco.<br>- Możemy spróbować.  
>I ku zaskoczeniu Dave'a, drobny chłopak przysunął się jeszcze i przytulił go delikatnie. Z boku musiało wyglądać to prześmiesznie – filigranowa postać obejmująca wysokiego jak góra, krępego footbalistę. Na moment wszystko się zatrzymało. Dave nigdy tak naprawdę nie zapomniał zapachu Kurta czy tego jak…<br>O tym wolał nie myśleć.  
>I wtedy właśnie coś się zmieniło.<br>Te niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z tak bliskiej odległości, jak nigdy dotąd. Ręce, po raz pierwszy nie były zaciśnięte w pięści, ani zaplecione na piersi w obronnym geście. Oddech po raz pierwszy nie był przyspieszony strachem.  
>Bliżej, bliżej, bliżej.<br>Tak blisko.  
>Dotyk rzęs na policzkach, nieśmiałe muśnięcie warg. Tak nieśmiałe, że niemal nieodczuwalne. A jednocześnie w swojej nieśmiałości boleśnie rozpaczliwe. Nieśmiały język, nieśmiałe wargi, nieśmiałe dłonie.<br>Dave był zbyt zszokowany, żeby zareagować, wciąż niezręcznie trzymał ręce na talii Kurta, nie odsuwając go od siebie, ale i nie przyciągając bliżej. Jakby sam nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować.  
>I gdzieś tam, z tyłu umysłu była ta myśl, że szkoła może wcale nie być taka pusta. Że ktoś może ich zobaczyć. Że coś tu nie pasowało.<br>I ta druga myśl, że Kurt całuje przecież inne wargi.  
>I kiedy jego usta odpowiedziały w końcu, Kurt otworzył oczy i przerwał pocałunek. I zanim się odsunął, szepnął jeszcze cicho, tak cicho, że Dave potem myślał, że tylko to sobie wyobraził:<br>- Poczekam na ciebie tyle, ile będzie trzeba.  
>Po czym przytknął sobie dłoń do ust i jakby zdał sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Pokręcił głową, zacisnął powieki.<br>Puścił się biegiem opuszczając pod nogi stos papierów, tym razem jednak nie zatrzymując się, żeby je podnieść.  
>Dave nie ruszył się nawet na krok.<br>Stał tak przez minuty, godziny, może lata.  
>A może tylko sekundy.<p>

***  
>Mówią, że chcieć można niepozornie.<br>Tak chcieć cicho szeptem wejść w podświadomość czyjegoś ciała.  
>Może czasem powiedzieć parę słów za dużo.<br>Czasem spoglądać o dwie i pół sekundy zbyt długo.  
>Zwlekać, zawahać się, nie myśleć.<br>Chcieć zadomowić się w czyimś zapachu, w ramionach czyichś.  
>W życiu czyimś.<br>Momencie chociaż.


End file.
